


3 Years

by sudowoodo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hinata doesn't go to Karasuno, Alternate Universe - Hinata quits volleyball, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudowoodo/pseuds/sudowoodo
Summary: Hinata squeezed the ball tightly in his palm and tried to grin his way through the frustration of customer service. The girls were giggling again when a low voice cut through.“Can I ask you a question?”A shiver ran down Hinata’s spine and he jerked to the left. That voice was scarily familiar — not likescarilyfamiliar, but scarybecauseit was familiar. And also just plain scary.At the end of the store, at Shimizu-san’s checkout, stood a tall guy with a serious face and black hair in the kind of style that probably hadn’t changed since elementary school. Definitely middle school. Hinata knew, because he knew that guy in middle school. Not that heknewhimknew him — they only met once. Just the once. But his face, his voice, and his words could never be forgotten.“What have you been doing for the last three years?”Waiting for revenge, apparently!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	3 Years

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploading from 2017 after rewriting the whole thing (first person POV, what the hell was I thinking?) and hope to continue for a bit!
> 
> Based on Renai-rubi no Tadashii Furikata (The Proper Way to Write Love).

“Shou-chan, could I get this sports bra in size XL?”

The girl’s friend giggled madly. 

“Leave it to me,” said Hinata, grinning and holding his hands out. He took a running start and leapt into the air, snatching the item from the topmost shelf. 

“Not XL — L!” said the friend. And they both burst into laughter again.

“Hey, are you girls just trying to make me jump again?” he cried, waving his arms around. “My supervisor’s gonna blame me if you don’t buy anything, ya know!”

The girls _awh_ ed loudly. Hinata grinned. He pointed two thumbs at the handball stand. “How about some handball, hm? Wanna play?”

“You changed your hair again, right, Shou-chan? The pink is so cute!”

Hinata rubbed the back of his neck where the dye still stained his skin and laughed. “Yep — did it last night. My roots were getting awful!” He snatched one of the small balls from the stand and dribbled it rapidly on the ground. “Why don’t we start you guys with Big Blue? It’s great for beginners!”

“Oh, I don’t…”

“I think I spent all my allowance already…”

Hinata squeezed the ball tightly in his palm and tried to grin his way through the frustration of customer service. The girls were giggling again when a low voice cut through.

“Can I ask you a question?”

A shiver ran down Hinata’s spine and he jerked to the left. That voice was scarily familiar — not like _scarily_ familiar, but scary _because_ it was familiar. And also just plain scary. 

At the end of the store, at Shimizu-san’s checkout, stood a tall guy with a serious face and black hair in the kind of style that probably hadn’t changed since elementary school. Definitely middle school. Hinata knew, because he knew that guy in middle school. Not that he _knew_ _him_ knew him — they only met once. Just the once. But his face, his voice, and his words could never be forgotten. 

_“What have you been doing for the last three years?”_

Hinata’s eye twitched, and he swung his head back around, staring wildly in the other direction. All the way at Shimizu’s checkout and yet his voice had carried directly into Hinata’s ear to trigger the well-repressed traumas of a volleyball match three years ago. And Kageyama Tobio — the source of that trauma — was _here_.

He hadn’t been seen, had he? Had he?

“I gotta… work to do,” he said quickly, abandoning the girls and sprinting into the next aisle. He backed up against the soccer boot display, straining his ears to eavesdrop on the conversation at the cashiers. After his initial greeting, Kageyama had lowered his voice, and Shimizu-san was so soft-spoken it was impossible to make out even the vaguest hint of the conversation. Eventually it became so quiet that Hinata dared hope Kageyama had already left.

“Um, Hinata-kun?”

Hinata jumped, turning shakily as Shimizu-san stopped in front of him. She stared at him for a moment. “Oh… Are you feeling alright?”

“Great, great!” he replied, holding two thumbs up. He grinned and breathed heavily through his nose, eyes bugging out trying not to steal multiple glances through the shelf at Kageyama.

“Could you help this customer?” she asked, pointing around the corner. “He might be interested in wall-handball.”

Hinata nodded enthusiastically, still frozen to the spot.

“Mm, and by the way, he was a star player in high school volleyball.” She looked down thoughtfully, and Hinata laughed in a high pitch. “Seems like he wants to quit now, though.”

“Q-q-q-quit?” repeated Hinata, unable to stop his head turning to stare at Kageyama now. Kageyama was glaring at the desk with an intense scowl, looking just about ready to murder someone. Like, the next person to come into his sight, maybe. Hinata considered just handing his notice to his manager instead.

“Yeah. Are you sure you’re feeling OK, though? You look pale.”

“Mm-hm! I’m OK! Uh, here I go!”

Limbs stiff, Hinata staggered past Shimizu and over to the dreaded customer. Kageyama looked up and met his eyes. 

They stared at each other for a moment. Hinata’s eyes were about to boggle out of his skull. Kageyama’s face went slack, his mouth falling open.

Crap, did he recognise him? Did he actually recognise him??

Eventually, Kageyama closed his mouth. “Uh… do you know a sport where I can receive, spike and toss all by myself?”

Hinata blinked. 

He… DIDN’T RECOGNISE HIM AT ALL?

Kageyama continued to stare, his eyes slowly growing rounder. “Um… I mean… a sport, like volleyball…” He raised his hands up and wiggled his fingers as if trying to grasp the meaning of his own sentence. “But an individual sport? Where I can… receive and spike—?”

“I’ve got it!” said Hinata, recovering himself and raising a finger in the air. He grinned and pointed at his chest. “Follow me!”

Hinata skipped to the handball display, curated by himself. He was giddy with the realisation — not only did Kageyama not recognise him, but Kageyama was _quitting volleyball_. Maybe he even hated it now — that scowl made it seem like he did. Maybe he’d come to loathe it just as much as Hinata had. What was that, Kageyama-kun — _six_ years wasted? _More?_ He’d probably been playing volleyball his whole life, right? And it was all for nothing! _Nothing!_

He suppressed the urge to let out the most maniacal of super-villain laughs, and instead spun on the spot. Kageyama stopped abruptly, clutching his bag strap and looked down on him with wide eyes.

“I’ve got just the thing for you, K— sir.” Hinata picked up the small navy ball, squeezing it in his palm. “Handball!”

“Handball’s a team sport,” said Kageyama dully. “Is that a stress ball?”

“Of course I’m talking about a different type of handball to team handball! And this is a _handball —_ get it? Hand — ball?”

Kageyama squinted at him. “Hah?”

“Look, I’ll show you,” said Hinata, and grabbed his arm. He shot his supervisor a grin on the way out — who shot him a frantic look back. Kageyama Tobio _—_ boy, this was basically free advertising! Hinata would have been pretty stoked if it weren’t for how much he despised this man with everyone fibre of his being.

Hinata stepped out of the store into the mall, Kageyama in tow, and found the nearest spot of wall that wasn’t too in the way of foot traffic. His favourite spot was by the elevators, where there was a corner with two high walls and about fifteen feet of floor space. It was clear today, so he bounced the ball a few times on the ground, before swiping it against the wall with the palm of his hand. He let it rebound from the wall to the floor once, before hitting it again. Next time, he directed it towards Kageyama. Quick on the uptake, Kageyama let it hit the floor before smacking it back to the wall with his hand.

“This is a schoolyard game,” he muttered.

Hinata swung low, slamming the ball into the wall an inch above the ground — nearly parallel — so it skipped twice on the ground, shooting directly between Kageyama’s legs. He spun around, shocked, as Hinata sprinted behind to catch it before it got lost in the small crowd that had gathered around to watch them.

“You lose,” said Hinata, raising the ball in the air and smirking as a few of the onlookers clapped.

Kageyama clicked his tongue. “Of course I did. You have more experience than me.”

“Yep,” said Hinata. He held his hand out with the ball snug in his palm. “But you sure do look mad about it.”

Blue eyes narrowed at him, and Kageyama looked away, pouting slightly. He reached out, taking the ball from Hinata and holding it up to his face. He squeezed it in his hand, bounced it on the ground a few times, then threw it up and caught it. He dropped it again, then swept his hand to whack it against the wall. 

Hinata sped out to return it, sensing Kageyama’s energy next to him. Like an aura — like that match three years ago — not budging for a single instant. Only now it was one on one, and their positions were reversed. Hinata was in control of his every move, knowing the ball, knowing the game. Kageyama was blind instinct and potential, doing everything he could to keep up. Returning the favour of that match, Hinata didn’t go easy on him. And Kageyama gave it his all. 

Eventually Kageyama was panting, sweating, and the crowd was starting to disperse as their match became too predictable. The next time he caught the ball after scoring, Hinata slapped Kageyama on the back a couple of times, _hard_.

“So, tell me — do you hate losing enough to let me sell you one of these?” Hinata tossed Kageyama the ball as he started heading back towards the store. He turned around and grinned. “You know — so you can come back in three years and challenge me to a rematch?”

Kageyama looked down on him for a moment, mouth slightly open. He held the ball up in his hand, close to his chest, rubbing his thumb over the rubber surface. Eventually, he nodded. 

* * *

Hinata’s triumph was short-lived. It wasn’t a true victory, after all. Skunking a newbie wasn’t really any fun — but it was _Kageyama Tobio_ , so Hinata couldn’t help but find some evil satisfaction in it. At the same time, it was somewhat anticlimactic. Three years of anguish and rage all directed at one person, only for them to show up at your workplace for a half hour and walk away none the wiser. Sure, Hinata got to beat him, but the fact that Kageyama didn’t even recognise him almost felt like a greater defeat.

Well, he guessed it was to be expected. He’d changed a lot since middle school. He’d grown… three whole inches! And, like, dyed his hair and pierced his ears and whatever. Kageyama looked exactly the same, no character development, nothing. 

He’d quit volleyball, though. 

Hinata chuckled evilly to himself whenever he remembered. _Kageyama-kun quitting volleyball._ That fact alone had him on high, singing the ‘stack the shelves’ song the following day at work when he felt a dark shadow looming over him.

“Can I help—?” he started, before looking up and seeing the face of his dark past once again. There was a pause, and then Hinata screamed. 

“Yo,” said Kageyama, raising his hand curtly. In the other was clutched the tiny ball he’d bought the day before. Hinata had to stifle a snort — he was really going for it, huh? Was bringing it with him everywhere, probably sleeping with it — until it felt like a part of his body.

Well, Hinata’d done that too. But it was funny when it was Kageyama doing it. With _his_ ball. _His_ sport. 

Funny like _pathetic_.

Hinata clambered to his feet. “We don’t do returns if you’ve used it already,” he said, picking up his box and moving to the next shelf. 

“I’m not returning it.”

Hinata glanced up at him, and Kageyama stared back with some weird expression — wary and angry at the same time. Hinata’s mouth hung open a little, dazed, then he blinked and shook himself. “So, you’re here because…?”

Kageyama’s eyes widened suddenly. “Uh — oh, I…” 

Hinata raised his index finger knowingly. “Aaah, I get it. You got so into it, you’ll be needing gloves and goggles next. That ball’s harder than a volleyball, right? It hurts a lot more?”

“You play volleyball?” 

Hinata choked a little, waving his hand quickly. “No, no, no — well, just in PE class, ya know?”

Kageyama wrinkled his brow and looked away, grunting in acknowledgement. Hinata strode back to the handball stand and pointed a few things out to him, but told him to Google the rules if that’s what he was looking for. As much as he loved talking about handball, this blast from the past was getting old, fast — now Hinata was just desperate to get rid of him.

Rubbing his chin, Kageyama studied the stand — and all the while, kept throwing glances at Hinata with that weird angry expression. Hinata stared right back at him, which seemed to startle him, cheeks turning pink and eyes averting. 

Um, what the hell? Was this really the same dude he’d met in middle school?

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Hinata said, “Alright, well… if that’s everything?”

Kageyama scratched his head. “Uh… I guess… so?” He looked around for a moment as if trying to think of something else to say. And then he… didn’t.

Hinata clenched his teeth behind an awkward grin. “OK, then… I’ll get back to work.” Kageyama’s eyes widened and he nodded fervently. Hinata smiled again, totally freaking confused. He went back to work, but couldn’t shake off the feeling of being watched. Every time he glanced Kageyama’s way, Kageyama’s head would whip around like he’d been caught red-handed. Hinata tried setting up shop at the cash desks, only to find that tall, dark shadow always lurking behind some shelf at the edge of his vision. Eventually he made his escape to the break room. 

“Um, Shimizu-senpai, you know that volleyball guy who showed up yesterday?”

“Kageyama-kun?”

“Yeah, he’s back today. And he won’t leave me alone.” Hinata flicked the kettle on and launched himself to sit on the countertop. He grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl and started stuffing his face. “Is he a weirdo or something?”

Shimizu paused, looking down thoughtfully. “I’m sure there were people who thought he was weird. He’s not very good in social situations.”

Hinata held back a laugh. You could say that again. “You know that much about him?”

“Mm. He went to Karasuno, after all.”

Hinata’s jaw dropped. “Kageyama Tobio went to Karasuno?”

Shimizu raised her eyebrows curiously. “You know him?”

“No, no,” laughed Hinata quickly. He frowned. “It’s just — no, never mind.”

He picked at his lip, thinking. Hinata was so close to going to Karasuno himself — man, he really dodged a bullet there! They might have ended up in the same class. Or the same club — if Hinata hadn’t quit volleyball after middle school.

“Was he any good?” he asked, despite already knowing the answer.

She nodded. “He’s ultra competitive, though. Maybe you pushed the wrong buttons.” Shimizu paused, then shot him a wry smile. “Or maybe he likes you, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata couldn’t hold it in, and burst out laughing. “Likes me? He _h_ —”

He stopped himself. He knew the Kageyama back then hated him, but he didn’t want to bring that up. He’d made it well known to his colleagues that he had zero interest in volleyball, but they had no idea he _hated_ it. And they certainly didn’t know why.

“Why is it so funny? You’re cute, Hinata-kun. And customers are always falling for you.”

Hinata blushed and laughed, rubbing the back of his head. “Well… wait, is he even into guys, though?”

“I don’t know. It’s not like many people are open about that in high school, right?” Shimizu picked up her mug and brought it to the sink. “He was only a first year when I knew him. But he never blushed or stared at me or got flustered like the rest of the volleyball team did.”

“Jeez,” said Hinata. He felt kind of bad for Shimizu. He sure was flustered when he first met her — but now they were totally chill. Ever since Shimizu quietly informed the team that she intended to put up homemade decorations to support Rainbow Pride, Hinata threw his hand in the air the offer his help. Now they were the founding members of the store’s LGBTQ+ committee and great friends.

“Should I go out and distract him for you?”

“Yes, please!” he shouted, slamming his hands together and bowing his head. He grinned at Shimizu as she left, but frowned once the door was closed. This was becoming seriously annoying. Maybe Kageyama had recognised him after all, or maybe not. All Hinata knew was that he wanted nothing more to do with him, or volleyball, or anything that reminded him of his pathetic self from three years ago.

* * *

The lights were low out in the mall as Hinata pulled the store door closed behind him, sighing at the end of the day. 

“Oh—” came a strangled voice, and Hinata jumped almost out of his skin. 

Kageyama stood there, stiff and tall, clutching the strap of his shoulder bag and glaring at Hinata intently. 

“Good work today,” he said.

There was a pause, and then Hinata screamed, which was becoming his go-to method of greeting this guy. 

“Um. Hinata-kun, was that your name?” Kageyama asked obliviously, squinting at Hinata’s name tag.

“Y-yeah, that’s me,” Hinata replied, eyes darting left and right. Kageyama didn’t remember what he looked like — so surely he wouldn’t remember his name either? Hinata held his breath as Kageyama stared down at him.

“I’m Kageyama Tobio,” he said curtly. He paused, scratching his head. “There’s, uh… something I want to ask you.”

Hinata’s hands stopped, keys fumbling against the lock. Oh, shit. Oh, _shit!_

“So… um, are you seeing anyone right now?” 

Hinata blinked. “Wait, what?”

“Like I said, are you seeing anyone right now?”

“Well, no… not right now.” Hinata laughed, too high pitched. Eh, where the hell was Kageyama going with this? The conversation with Shimizu from earlier hit him like a truck. 

No. 

No. Fricking. Way.

Kageyama’s eyes widened and he gasped — he genuinely gasped. Hinata’s head spun around to stare, as Kageyama slammed his hand to his chest. “Then, date me!”

Hinata stood, half bent at the door, frozen. The keys slipped out of his hands. He jerked suddenly, the words sinking in. 

HUH?!

“Uh, I mean,” continued Kageyama, scratching his head. “Well, you probably don’t like me, but…” His voice trailed away, as if even _he_ didn’t know what the hell he was talking about.

Hinata laughed nervously again, and this time had to stop himself exploding. He didn’t just _not like him_ , he…

“But, uh, love at first sight. I think that’s what happened to me?”

Hinata’s eyes frantically roved to Kageyama’s face, which was set in a mortified expression. His cheeks were a little pink. He frowned, frustrated and embarrassed, which Hinata realised was the same look he’d had on yesterday, just barely distinguishable from pissed off.

It was a good look. 

Kageyama tilted his head to one side, then leaned down to pick up the dropped keys. He passed them into Hinata’s outstretched hand, averting his eyes as Hinata’s continued to ogle him. 

Eventually, Kageyama cleared his throat. “Anyway, I’m really… serious… about you. So please consider it. I’ll come back for your answer tomorrow.” The words were barely out of his mouth before he had turned and started to dash away.

It was at that moment an idea struck Hinata. “Hold on!”

Kageyama screeched to a halt, turning to gape at him. 

The grin that started to pull at Hinata’s lips was one hundred per cent genuine. “Okay,” he said.

Kageyama’s face was blank. “What?” he asked. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” said Hinata, fighting hard to keep a straight face. He grinned and gave a big thumbs up. “Take care of me, okay?”

Kageyama’s spine went straight as a rod, and he bowed suddenly. “Yes!” 

When he straightened up, he turned and silently but unsubtly punched the air. 

Hinata almost snorted. This guy was really that happy over this? 

This was going to be more fun than he could have expected.

What was he doing for the past three years, eh? Waiting for revenge, apparently!


End file.
